Conflicted
by livingthelife37
Summary: Annabeth Chase finally knows who and what she is. She understands her role in the upcoming war against her thine enemy, but she can't seem to resist the charm and mysteriousness of one rival. Will she put duty before her feelings for him...or will her heart find reason not to harm the boy who has been sworn as her enemy?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE

**Annabeth Chase**

I always suspected that something was different about me.

I love owls, not the same way most people adore them, but it seemed more like a strong deep connection, like it was _my _animal. And there's one thing I just can never be: stupid.

To make things sound even stranger, Athena has always been my most favourite goddess and I seem to share identical traits to hers. When I first visited the Athena Parthenos, I could literally feel her essence drawing me in. As silly as it seems, the statue came alive in my presence.

The only person who knows about these uncanny things about me is my closest and only friend Luke Castellan. He's kind and nice, but he's a kleptomaniac. He's forever trying to find ways to steal things. Not that I like it or encourage him to do so, but the tactics he can come up with are seriously mind-blowing.

But recently, after a new boy showed up in school, Luke's been getting uneasy and a little weird. He keeps telling me to trust him and that I'm not safe in "their" presence, not that I know what he's talking about.

Yet somehow, I _do _believe him. There's something cold and icy about the way the new kid's eyes regard me wherever I go, something sinister and a little…_hungry. _

It's about time I find out who Percy Jackson is. And what he wants from me.

**A/U: This may be short, but it's only a brief introduction. I will upload more chapters soon! Please review!**

**Thanks! -livingthelife37**


	2. Chapter One: Encounter and Realisation

**Annabeth Chase**

He was staring at me again. Deep mesmerising sea-green eyes meeting my stormy grey ones in that same cold aloof manner.

"What's his problem?" I hissed at Luke, my best friend. He glanced up at Percy whose icy gaze never wavered and his expression turned darkly serious.

"Don't look at him," he said tightly. I frowned at Percy. If he hadn't been so creepy the last two days, I'd say that he was kind of cute. With wind-blown black hair and those intense eyes, he actually looked strikingly handsome. But I could see something inhumane underlying, almost as dark as the way his hair seemed to overshadow his even features…

Luke was muttering to himself. "He's certain. He knows it. They're coming…" My eyes narrowed. "Luke, what is it? What does Percy know? Who's coming?" I whispered, keeping my gaze on my tray. Luke eyed me. "It's too dangerous. I should bring you back now."

School droned on. My life hit the resume button only when I stepped out the school gates at six in the evening. It was dark and gloomy by the time I was dismissed, with strange thunder clouds brewing across the sky. The orphanage I belonged wouldn't even care if I was gone in a thunder shower, anyway. I sighed.

I was surprised to find Luke leaning against a pillar, obviously waiting for me. His blue eyes were darting around in a frantic way and he kept frowning in one particular direction. When he saw me, his features hardened.

"Annabeth, you need to follow me back. They're watching you," he warned, or rather, he _sounded _like he was warning me. And without even waiting for my consent, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

Luke led me to a deep dark alley. It was only half past six, yet it was as dark as midnight. Something was definitely wrong. I shook my hand free of Luke's, even though I secretly wanted to hold on. "Be straight with me, Castellan! Where are we going?" I demanded fiercely.

A cold gust of wind blew in, sending shivers down my spine. Luke tensed, his eyes wide in almost fear. "Keep walking and don't turn around. We're being followed," he whispered tightly, keeping his stride even and controlled.

"How do you know that?" I hissed. "Thief's senses," he said lightly. I scoffed. "Oh come on! There can't be anyone behind us!" I sighed loudly in exasperation. "Annabeth," Luke's tone was harsh and cold. But it was too late. I turned.

Almost at once, I was knocked to the ground with something warm and wet on my lips. Blood. My face tingled from where someone had hit me. Wiping the blood from my nose, I slowly got to my feet, dazed and clueless and in pain. I heard Luke somewhere behind me, grunting with effort. My head swimmed when I turned to look.

Black hair, intense eyes. It was Percy Jackson. He was forcing Luke to the ground, evidently in favour of winning. The muscles in his arms were contracting with strain. Luke's teeth were ground and his face was red as he struggled to fight back. Blood dripped from his temple, splattering onto the ground, glistening red.

I watched helplessly as they fought, with Luke getting more and more injured and Percy seeming completely unaffected. I was completely immobilized, staring at them in absolute horror. Finally, after tackling Percy for so long, Luke collapsed to the ground, his fists clenched, chest heaving. Percy was just about to knock him out, but I managed to choke out a not-very-well-managed "stop it".

Percy lowered his fist and slowly turned to me. His black hair was dishevelled and his eyes, while amazing, were filled with hate and threat. I stepped back warily, afraid that he might attack me all of a sudden.

"Annabeth Chase," he said, almost in curiosity. It was the first time I ever heard him speak. He had a low husky voice, which I never thought would be his. Stepping towards me, the expression on his face became more interested. Then he reached out and grabbed my arm roughly.

It was like having your limb caught in an iron fist. I'd lost to Luke multiple times in arm-wrestling, but Percy was at least ten times stronger. For Luke to be able to stand up to him for so long proved that he'd been really lucky. "What do you want?" I asked, my tone astonishingly even. His grip tightened.

"Follow me back and I won't harm you," he told me almost threateningly. The fire in his eyes had gotten so blazing I stammered, "I-I'll follow you!" A smile played at the edge of his lips. "But leave your friend here." My heart dropped.

"Annabeth…" Luke called weakly, grimacing in pain. Percy shot him a death-ray glare and commanded him to shut up. H turned back to me, his brows raised in silent question. With all my strength, I struggled to yank my arm free. Looking slightly shocked, Percy released me, which was a surprise but I pushed that thought away.

"No!" I yelled at him and his eyes widened. "Luke's my friend! I don't listen to-to _monsters _that hurt my friends! Leave us alone, will you?" Somehow, my sudden outburst left him in a daze. He looked at me, his earlier act gone. Now he just looked like an ordinary teenager, blinking in confusion.

I marched over to Luke and hauled him to his feet. And we both started running for our lives, away from the alley, away from danger and away from Percy Jackson.

We came to a stop somewhere near a forest. Luke stared at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked, feeling slightly weirded out. "Annabeth, that was amazing!" Luke exclaimed. "I'm shocked that Percy didn't go after us or call in reinforcements. They're usually heartless. They don't feel for others, but the way you two interacted was just completely mind-blowing."

I shook my head, unable to clear it of the way Percy had beaten Luke. Luke's cheeks were smeared with dried blood and the memory pained me. I didn't understand what had happened or why Percy had softened. And I didn't want to care, because Percy hadn't exactly been nice. "Just take me where you want me to go," I huffed.

He brought me into the forest, deeper than any hiker would possibly venture, and suddenly we were in a palace-like structure. My architectural insights kicked in. I observed the building, analysing it from different angles. Luke nudged me gently and I stopped muttering to myself. The "castle" was well-built, stable and durable indeed, I managed to conclude.

Then we stepped inside.

The interior outshined the exterior. It wasn't _very _majestic, but it was still stunning. It also wasn't exactly the kind a royalty would live in. What shocked me the most were the gold plated signs on the walls.

They had the names of the different gods and goddesses, with their Greek and Roman equivalents. I counted them and found twenty-four in all. Just as I was about to focus my attention on something else, I did a double take, stopping to stare at the plates.

There wasn't only one name on each sign. In fact, below the names of the deities was another set of names. I scanned them quickly and gasped, my eyes resting on the Hermes plate. The words "Luke Castellan" were engraved on it. My eyebrows shot up as I looked at Luke. He nodded for me to continue reading. Two names to the left, I saw Athena's plate. I swallowed hard and let my eyes flick to the name.

And it read "Annabeth Chase".

**A/U: Hey all! Thanks for reading! Please review! –livingthelife37**

A SHORT BONUS

**Percy Jackson's POV**

I watched as her blonde curls disappeared out of sight.

Then I groaned. What was I thinking, letting her go like that? I kicked at the ground, sulking for a moment. The way she looked at me in fear, the accusing manner she'd said "monster" couldn't seem to leave my already-messed-up head. It was never my intention to let them go, but I knew that I'd felt something for that Annabeth girl. I just wasn't sure what. I didn't even know what she meant, except that she was wanted…and that I'd failed. My feelings had gotten away from me and I hadn't been able to bring myself to kidnap her.

I didn't need the taunting expressions on Victor and Kathi's faces when I trudged up the coven's entrance.

I knew what lay ahead for me.


	3. Chapter Two: Truth

**(15 reviews for next chapter!)**

**Annabeth Chase**

I read my name over and over again, refusing to believe it. And it was under _Athena, _which seemed too much of a coincidence.

"This is Loradome," Luke started, jerking me out of my shock. I pointed shakily at the golden sign. "What's my name doing there?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Come on, Annabeth. I've got a _lot _to tell you."

I insisted that Luke get his wounds treated first and when he was all ready, he looked clean and fresh and ruggedly handsome in a white top paired with black trousers. He led me down the corridor where many paintings were hung.

The paintings were hard to understand and looked ancient to me. Luke gestured to one out of the many. "These are the gods. Every hundred years or so, they will pass their soul on to chosen mortal beings. These beings share identical traits to the individual deities and also possess similar abilities. A being like that is known as a Re-Live." I struggled to keep up. "Like reincarnations?" I summarised. Luke nodded. "More or less."

"Usually, we just call them Rels for short. I'm Hermes Rel," he smiled. "God of _thieves_," I added knowingly. It did make sense, considering Luke's mischievous demeanour and impossible methods for stealing. He had claimed that he had a thief's senses earlier on too. That was how he knew that Percy was following us.

"And you, Annabeth. You're Athena Rel," he said, his blue eyes watching my reaction. My intelligence and connection to owls-Athena's _sacred _animal- were actually because of who I was. Athena lived on through me.

For once, I believed Luke.

I nodded for him to go on. Blinking in amazement at how easily I processed this, Luke headed towards another painting. "Of course," he continued darkly. "Rels aren't the only Clan who live in Loradome. There are many other Clans like the Socarices, skilful magicians who reside in the far north like us, a peaceful breed of ogres called Kanigs-" I cut him off.

"Ogres?" I echoed in horror. "How can ogres ever be peaceful? And aren't any of these Clans going to hurt us?" Luke turned away. "Well, this is Loradome. Most Clans lie low and I don't think they'd harm us," Luke told me, though his voice sounded unsure. "But I know there's one particular Clan that would…" He walked up to a secluded painting and stared hardly at it.

"The Nefarliums," he whispered. I went over warily. "Nefarliums? What are they?" I asked carefully. "Humanoid versions of heredevils," he answered. "Heredevils are evil at heart. They are greedy, selfish, yet impossibly powerful. They only have one goal in mind, which is to collect us."

"Why would they do that?" I asked, slightly horrified. "We are Rels," Luke said simply. "We are the gods, in that sense. It is said that the Clan with the Rels is considered to be of a higher ranking and more powerful. On the winter solstice, the stars in Loradome intertwine and they let loose a power so immense it could keep a Clan going strong for millions of years. And that power is attracted to Rels.

The Nefarliums have been kidnapping us, plotting ways to manipulate us so we'd join them. Then they would claim this power for themselves. This is why the populations of the other Clans have been dropping drastically and the Nefarliums, ever-increasing. Pretty soon, they will rule Loradome, move on to the humans, and that would be very, very bad."

I shook my head. "How is this even possible? For one thing, stars don't intertwine. They don't give off power on the winter solstice. For another, why haven't the humans studied them and destroyed them?" I felt weird saying humans as if they were a different species altogether. And I just found out that they actually _were_.

Luke sighed. "Annabeth, Loradome is a Shadowrealm. That means that it's been created out of imagination, most likely by the gods. We can't be seen. We can't be heard. To the world, we're completely non-existent. Anything can happen. The worst thing is that while we can leave this Shadowrealm, if those humans aren't like us, they can't come in." A cold feeling settled at the pit of my stomach. If we couldn't find a way to stop the Nefarliums, everyone, even those oblivious outside of Loradome, would be in danger.

A thought flickered through my head. "Why would we even join them in the first place? They're evil. They torture people. What's so good about being on their side?"

"They grant us more advanced abilities. They say that they would treat us like royalties if we joined. But you're right. Unless a Rel is simply too ambitious or greedy, I don't think he'd join," Luke commented. "Besides, once you vow to serve them, you can't back out."

"Or?" I prompted. "Or they'd kill us," he finished.

I frowned. "But if we are really the gods, aren't we like invincible or something?" Luke's eyes twinkled in amusement. "We age much slower, but we can still get hurt as easily as humans can."

I pondered. "If that's the case, we need to make sure that no Rels join the Nefarliums," I said firmly and marched away, vaguely remembering the way to the library. Luke called after me and hurried to catch up.

"I need to do some reading. We have to stop the Nefarliums once and for all," I said, sounding a lot more confident that I felt. Luke had seemed like he wanted to say something, but he blinked at my words. "Stop them?" He laughed nervously. "How?"

I turned a corner. "I believe in strength. If the Nefarliums overrule us in terms of abilities and population, our best chance would be to win using our wits. We also can make use of the element of surprise. First, we should study the layout of the Nefarlium castle or whatever they're living in. Then we need to find the spots where defense is relatively low, where they would _least _expect an invasion to occur." I finally found the library and pushed open the heavy mahogany doors.

"Miss Battle Strategist, you waging war on the _Nefarliums?_" Luke wagged his eyebrows at me. I looked at him in the eye and nodded seriously. "You should know that it's nearly impossible to break into their coven," he warned. I shook my head. "Not when all twenty-four of us Rels are working together."

At the word "twenty-four", Luke shifted uncomfortably and wouldn't meet my eyes when I turned back to him. "Luke, what is it?" I asked, searching through countless scrolls. "About that, Annabeth, I'm afraid that it's not possible." "What's not possible?" I questioned distractedly.

"About all twenty-four of us coming together. You see, Annabeth. It's too late to make sure no Rels join the Nefarliums. We already lost our Poseidon Rel to them and he's one of our most powerful ones around," Luke struggled.

"Who?" I asked, facing him.

"Percy Jackson. The one who hurt me and almost took you to the Nefarliums."

**A/U: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading! In case you are wondering, yes, this is totally imaginary. I got small ideas here and there but otherwise, I created the plot. Please review! –livingthelife37**


End file.
